Criminal Minds Character Poems
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: A series of poems on each of the main characters from the show Criminal Minds.
1. Aaron Hotchner

'Twas the night before day and all through the office,  
Not a profiler stirred, not even to make coffee,  
But one was particularly into his work,  
He never smiled nor laughed but that was his quirk.

He glanced over his pile of infinite papers,  
Then looked at his clock, time was a heartless dictator,  
He sighed before he picked up his pen,  
Then placed it on paper to start writing again.

The knock that sounded from his fine office door,  
Woke him from his paperwork; his never ending chore,  
He preferred catching criminals to lock them away,  
Than to write and administrate for most of the day.

"Come in." He stated his voice full of authority,  
He sat back, grateful, for the break was a rarity,  
The dark man entered and stood by the entrance,  
"I'm off." He wearily started his sentence.

"Don't work too hard." He winked, vigour bereft,  
Hotch chuckled and nodded, then Morgan swiftly left,  
He watched his subordinate swagger through the bull pen,  
Bid goodnight to his colleagues before promptly departing.

One by one the rest followed suit,  
They checked in with their boss before making a scoot,  
When the bull pen was empty Hotch then decided,  
That the work on his desk was, by his regard, derided.

By his conclusion it could wait 'til tomorrow,  
When he'd had some sleep and was awake for the bureau,  
He filed his papers and grabbed his brief case,  
Making tracks to the lift and fleetly from the place.


	2. Spencer Reid

"I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."  
He stated thinking his skills were quite exquisite,  
Though he became puzzled by the bemused faces staring,  
They found his intelligence rather intriguing.

"So what, are you a genius?" One of them asked,  
"I don't believe knowledge can really be classed."  
He paused and studied the still perplexed assembly,  
"Yes, I'm a genius." He cleared indifferently.

He returned to the bureau worn out from the lecture,  
He preferred being a profiler compared to a lector,  
He never liked the pressure of the scrutiny attained,  
Whilst being the only genius in the room proclaimed.

Always on hand to provide a fact or two,  
Always available to help figure out the truth,  
Using his knowledge to boost conjectures of a case,  
And bring criminals to justice after a tiresome chase.

"99% of children abducted are murdered within the first 24 hours."  
Reid prompted the team that time is running out,  
Pacing the meeting room of the PD,  
His mind working overtime furiously.

He picked out key words from the ransom demand,  
His head searched them like Google and with the answers at hand,  
He called up his boss, he had a profile in mind,  
He'd need to advise the rest to save the child in time.

On arrival to the address that Garcia had found,  
He followed the team causing minimal sound,  
Then on finding the UNSUB he drew out his gun,  
Surrounding the villain with nowhere to run.

On the plane home playing poker with JJ,  
He babbled about UNSUBS and the victims on who they prey,  
Though with today's conclusion he was feeling satisfied,  
Yet he couldn't help but replay the failed ones glued in his mind.


	3. Penelope Garcia

The colour, life and joy that in her office can be seen,  
Contrasts with the evil and horror that fills her screens,  
The numerous cases on which she works her magic,  
Affect her psychologically in ways of which are tragic.

She always sees the good in people; a mark she should never break,  
Though equally it's a downfall that may put her life at stake,  
She understands that evil sadly prevails in this life,  
But she wishes she could rid the world of the suffering and strife.

The pattering of fingers furiously hitting keys,  
Surrounds the office as she finds her answers with ease,  
"I have a list of 22 suspects all of whom fit your profile,  
And it's already on your phones." She confirms with a smile.

"Thank you, Baby Girl." Morgan's smooth and sultry tone,  
Leaves shiver's up Garcia's spine as she puts down the phone,  
With a satisfactory clunk she ends the important call,  
And goes back to her digging, her reluctant trawl.

Her new findings are rather unexpected,  
She dials Morgan's number and when her call is connected,  
"What have you got, Baby Girl?" Morgan's voice expects results,  
"I think I've found your UNSUB." Garcia anxiously notes.

As she relays the address her colleagues speed away,  
With a screech of tires they set their lights aflame,  
With their sirens blaring a driver swiftly boots it,  
Garcia runs the plate to find that it's their suspect.

Garcia hangs on the line during this high speed pursuit,  
Involving 2 SUV's and 3 police cars to boot,  
Soon enough they lose the man to his local knowledge and wisdom,  
When Garcia's satellite connects with the car's tracking system.

She quickly becomes her colleagues' digitally tuned eyes and ears,  
As she accurately guides her team down Seattle's alleyways and rears,  
Finally they gain visual on the UNSUB in an alleyway,  
He spots the cops and starts to fumble in dismay.

Once he's caught she sighs a breath of relief,  
Her colleagues, her friends have triumphed without grief,  
She greets them as they return from their brave and noble mission,  
With a smile and a cuddle plus an offer for alleviation.


End file.
